In an exemplary map display method of displaying a plurality of map drawing pictures on a display screen, the display screen is divided into two regions and a map drawing picture around a current position of a vehicle or the like is displayed in each of the regions (see Patent Document 1). The map drawing picture herein is a picture including a drawing object related to map display. The drawing object includes a road line, a character, topography, a building, an icon, a background color (including a transparent or a translucent color), associated information, or the like. The display screen is a display for actually displaying a map drawing picture. The map drawing picture is displayed in a predetermined display region in the display screen.
According to this map display method, one of the display regions includes a map drawing picture related to route guide and the other one of the display regions includes a map drawing picture related to similar route guide on a different scale. The map display method is thus useful for a user.
According to the map display method of Patent Document 1, the boundary between the right and left display regions is shiftable, and the displayed maps are displaced in accordance with shift of the boundary. This configuration fixes a content displayed at the center before and after the shift of the boundary, thereby to enhance convenience.